Canning products is a popular method for storing perishable items for prolonged periods of time. In some instances, the can or its contents may become unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons. For example, the contents may have expired, failed to meet certain quality standards, or the cans may have become damaged. In such scenarios, the cans are shipped to a facility where they are opened, the contents are removed, and then the cans are separately discarded.
In other instances, a large volume of cans may need to be opened to dispense contents for further use. For example, the contents of the cans may contain one or more ingredients for a larger mixture. The contents of the cans need to be quickly opened and dispensed, comprising one step of a larger process.
Current can opening systems have a variety of disadvantages. For instance, industrial can openers typically need large amounts of space (e.g., 400 square feet) and require separate bins to dispose of the cans and their respective lids. Moreover, the amount of cans processed by these systems amount to approximately 200 cans per hour, and are not adapted to remove viscous contents from cans. Safety issues also plague many existing can opening systems.
Thus, Applicant desires a can opening system for the effective removal of viscous contents within the can, while, at the same time, providing an efficient can and lid disposal operation.